Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move
Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move by Alanis Morissette/Carole King is a mash-up that is featured in Jagged Little Tapestry, the third episode of Season Six. It is sung by Brittany and Santana. Brittany and Santana are cuddling in Britt's room while discussing what songs they will mash-up for Rachel's first assignment. Santana comes up with Hand in My Pocket and I Feel the Earth Move, however Brittany wants to do You Oughta Know. Santana explains that they should pick a song from each albums: Jagged Little Pill and Tapestry. The next day, they performs this as the first song of the week, to demonstrate the assignment to the new kids. After the performance, Santana proposes to Brittany, which she happily accepts. Kurt objects, due to his painful past engagement with Blaine. Tina defends Santana and Brittany and leads everyone to congratulate them. Santana thanks her. As everyone comes to congratulate them, Santana gives a hard look to Kurt. Lyrics Santana: I'm broke but I'm happy Brittany: I'm poor but I'm kind Santana: I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah Brittany: I'm high but I'm grounded Santana: I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby What it all comes down to Brittany: What it all comes down to Santana: Is that everything's gonna be Brittany and Santana: Fine, fine, fine Cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is giving a high five Santana: Cause I got one hand in my pocket Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: I feel the sky tumbling down (Brittany: Tumbling down) Santana (and Brittany): I feel my (heart start to trembling) Whenever you're around (Brittany: You're around) What it all comes down to (Brittany: What it all comes down to) Is that everything's gonna be (quite alright) Brittany and Santana: Cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is flicking a cigarette Brittany: Yeah, I got one hand in my pocket (Santana: Oo, baby) Baby Santana: When I see your face Brittany and Santana: Mellow as the month of May Santana (and Brittany): Oh, darling (Brittany: Darling) I can't stand it when you (look at me that way) Brittany and Santana: I feel drunk but I'm sober I'm young and I'm underpaid I'm tired but I'm working, yeah Santana: And what it all comes down to, my friends Yeah Is that everything's just (Brittany: I feel the sky tumbling down) Santana: Fine, fine, fine Brittany and Santana (Santana): (I feel my) heart start to trembling Whenever you're around (Well I've got) one hand in my pocket Santana: And the other one is playing the piano Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: Well I've got (Brittany and Santana: One hand in my pocket) And the other one is playing the piano Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: And what it all comes down to, my friends (Brittany: What it all comes down to) Yeah, is that everything is just Brittany and Santana: Fine, fine, fine (Santana: Cause I've got) one hand in my pocket And the other one is hailing a taxi cab Brittany (and Santana): I feel the sky (tumbling down) Trivia *This is the first mash-up and female-female duet of Season Six. *''I Feel the Earth Move ''is featured as background song during the Season Two episode Blame It on the Alcohol. *This is Brittany Pierce's as well as Santana Lopez's last ever duet on the show. **This is also the final Brittana duet of the series. Gallery Glee_hand_in_my_pocket_i_feel_the_earth_move.png Jlt.jpg Tumblr nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no4 250.gif himp1.gif himp2.gif himp3.gif himp4.gif himp5.gif himp6.gif tumblr_nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo1_500.gif tumblr_nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo2_500.gif tumblr_nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo3_500.gif tumblr_nia3n74QrK1rq9ihbo4_500.gif tumblr_inline_nia1sn8YBH1sec5ua.gif tumblr_nia2pjPL0Y1sx2z7ro1_400.gif tumblr_nia3nqFNnR1sx2z7ro1_400.gif tumblr_nia5h3SITx1qkm6cwo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nia5h3SITx1qkm6cwo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nia5n8rUqK1rkl4rmo1_250.gif tumblr_nia5n8rUqK1rkl4rmo2_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nia121zqdD1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.37.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.37.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.38.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.38.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.38.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.40.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.40.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.40.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.40.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.40.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.41.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.41.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.41.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 7.41.44 pm.png Quickjlt1.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr njdi1jCTGe1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry